tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kyra Glen/@comment-47.195.4.213-20200125140945
Here is my theory about Kyra's powers: First, there is the issue of her parentage. The show is being deliberately mysterious about that. I think her parents were or are a half elf and a half fairy. Trilings ordinarily do not exist because if you are less than half fairy you do not have enough fairy genes to do fairy magic, and the same for being less than half elf. You can then explain the lack of direct 50/50 elf-fairy hybrids by saying they cannot breed, but that is probably too politically incorrect for a show such as this, so ALTERNATIVELY you could say that elf and fairy magic normally cancel each other out without the intervention of orb magic, or one form of magic becomes dominant and surpresses the other, which would explain why 50/50 hybrids do not have both elf and fairy magic. Anyway, Kyra had no natural magical ability because her magic genes were dormant. When she touched the book while the fairy and elf streams were hitting it, Kyra was imprinted as the Orb of Lemuria's owner. The orb then tried to shoot its magic into Kyra, but since she had no magical ability, the orb magic could not enter her body, so when the beam hit her, it punched her back several feet. However, the orb magic did touch her, even though it did not enter her. Being touched by orb magic turned on her dormant elf and fairy genes. Over the course of a day, she gradually charged up her powers. This explains why she had no orb magic until the "On The Beach" episode, when she touched the box that had residual orb magic. This time she absorbed the orb magic, because she already developed magical powers. It was only a small amount of orb magic. Kyra absorbed all of the rest of the orb magic in "Aisle 13" when she touched the book long enough to complete the transfer, at which point her magic stabilized. So far most of what I said is obvious, but my theory explains what happened when she lost her powers: First, when the orb sucked its energy out of Krya, it also sucked her natural elf and fairy magic out of her, because orb magic is a 50/50 mix of elf and fairy magic, and Kyra's elf and fairy genes produce an equal measure of elf and fairy magic. Thus, Kyra temporarily lost her magic, because it was drained, but her magic genes were still turned on. This explains how she regained her magic and her memory: both came back as her magic genes gradually recharged over the course of the day. Notice that Kyra said that only her elf and fairy magic came back, but not her orb magic. When the orb pulled its magic out of Orla, she did not lose her memories, because the orb only pulled orb magic out of her, not her natural elf magic. The orb could not distinguish Kyra's natural magic from its own, but it recognized that Orla's elf magic was not orb magic and left it alone. So Orla did not develop amnesia because she still had magic, which is why she reached for the orb after she lost the orb magic. Notice that when Kyra took the orb magic away from Orla, the magic beam did not punch her back like in the first episode. The orb magic flowed into her body without a hitch, just like it flowed into Orla's body, because Kyra's body now had magical ability, unlike in the first episode. Also, I think that Orla went crazy with the orb magic because an elf cannot naturally handle fairy magic and a fairy cannot naturally handle elf magic. This would also explain why Lemuria was destroyed. The weilder of the orb, be it elf or fairy, inevitably goes crazy. Since Kyra is a natural triling, she can naturally handle both elf and fairy magic. So Kyra is the only person in the world who can responsibly handle the orb's magic.